Field of the Invention
The present inventions generally relate to interface assemblies for positive pressure therapy. More specifically, the present inventions relate to nasal mask interface assemblies and headgear.
Description of the Related Art
Interfaces can be used to provide respiratory gases to a user under positive pressure. In configurations in which a nose of a user is covered, the nasal mask typically will overlie a bridge of the nose. Generally, a single seal will circumscribe a portion of the nose of the user.
Such nasal masks commonly are secured to a head of the user with headgear having a t-piece frame that connects to the seal member. In order to sufficiently reduce leakage, the headgear typically is tightened, which results in an elevated pressure being exerted on a bridge of a user's nose. In other words, as the headgear is tightened, the silicone seal typically applies a progressively increasing load on the bridge of the nose. The pressure can be a source of discomfort and, in some circumstances, can lead to pressure sores over time.